Born under a lucky star
by christinajoanne
Summary: They were lucky to have met each other. And after waiting for so long, they were finally allowed to show it.


**Rating**: T+ for slight, sexual content (Older!Kainora / Kai and Jinora are 16). Very slight smut, just lots of explicit kisses and touches. More **fluffy** if anything!

**A/N**: This is my first fic that isn't makorra, I couldn't resist. I also had to make them older because I really can't make anything romantic, without a little bit of explicit kisses in it. Idea from bashful-turtle who suggested, "If you want to write about kainora you could maybe write about them being older and getting their airbending tattoos then because they are older you won't be limited to fluff."

* * *

"Did it hurt?" Kai asked in a whisper, his hands smoothing over the clean, smooth span of her scalp.

"Not too bad," Jinora replied, a blush evident on her cheeks as she peaked her eyes up to meet his own. Her own fingers grazed his as they traced the arrow together. "What about yours?"

"It tickled," he murmured. Small bristles prickled his fingers at the nape of her neck. A wind blew his words through her, causing a pleasant shiver to pass all over her body. His own gentle palms pulled her in time with her slow leaning, and he savored the simmering burn that erupted in his chest as he pulled her closer.

She had to raise her head now to meet just his chin. She was so lucky to have met him. She'd never understand why he'd wait for her, and why he loved her as much as she loved him. "You know what this all means, right?"

Kai's hands skimmed down to caress her back, each touch of warmth causing her mind to numb.

He chuckled, a grin pulling at his lips once he caught her excitement, "That we're really Airbenders, now?"

"Not just that, but full-fledged Airbenders. We're all grown up now."

Jinora's fingers snaked up his chest to wrap around his neck, "And not only that, but now," her voice dropped another octave, and if he was a centimeter further he knew he wouldn't have heard her, "we can do more grown up things now."

Kai's blush ran over every inch of his face, his fingers twitching and almost electrifying once his mind processed how close they really were.

He looked down at her and immediately turned his head around in a pout, "Y-yeah?"

She was so cute. How was he going to make it?

"Yeah," Jinora said as she pointed her toes to press a chaste kiss to his chin. She pressed her modest breasts against his chest, his own footing failing him as he hit his back harshly on a tree. "You know daddy had doubts about you, but I never did."

"Can we not talk about the Sifu while you're doing — ah," Kai gasped out, as her lips tucked at the sensitive skin of his ear.

He pushed her back, his face blazing with so much heat, he was sure people might have confused him as a firebender, "But seriously, Jin, I —" He dropped his gaze to hold onto her's, his look telling her everything he knew his limited vocabulary could never articulate to her, and maybe all he needed were three words. "Jinora, I - I love you. Thank you, I mean it — for everything. For never giving up on me."

Jinora smiled up at him, her face making him blush even harder. "I love you too, Kai. Thank you for waiting for me."

It was no secret on the island that Tenzin had held a protective, but yet, also very much understandable hold over his oldest daughter's love life.

The agreement was that the two airbenders were required to wait until they were fully-realized airbending masters, before they received the Sifu's blessing to date.

And they did.

"So are you going to ask me, now?" she asked, blinking her eyes up at him, stepping back and giving him space.

He dropped his head, scratched his neck, and took a deep breath.

He took her hands in his own and whispered, "Jin, we have been together since we were 13, and even now my feelings for you haven't changed. I still feel like sometimes we are still those shy, awkward pre-teens back at Ba Sing Se. I have always wanted to make you mine, and call you mines, but we had to wait. And I understand now that it was for the best. We needed time to grow as friends, really, and I'm so happy that your dad intervened because if he didn't, I wouldn't have realized just how much you mean to me. Before I met you, I had nothing, and now, I know, I'll never want anything more. And now, I'm here with all my cards on the table. Jinora, will you be my girlfriend?"

She leapt into his arms, peppering his face with her kisses, "Took you long enough. Finally."

Their lips pressed desperately against each other, their hands tracing untouched skin.

"Finally, we can do all those things we talked about —" A moan broke through her throat as she felt electricity run through her veins; their tongues sliding against each other, swirling slick against uncharted and unexplored paths. "And maybe even…that other thing —"

"Wait, wait," Kai said through blurred eyes, "I'm sure Tenzin wasn't thinking about those when he allowed us to…"

"Of course he did -" Jinora said, her hands crawling down his chest. "Don't lie, I know how much you want to. Your aura and chi paths emanate it enough."

"Sure, me and every other guy, of course. But, no, I'm sure, he didn't…" he groaned, his back flexing in a dark blaze as he felt her hand cup him _there_. A smile pulled at his lips as pleasure thrummed through him. He rested his head on the back of the tree trunk, his breathing faltering with every touch of her wet lips on his neck. He looked out into the distance, staring at the trees that surrounded them.

He'd never forget this moment.

He was about to cry out in a whimper, until he saw a familiar figure walking closer. He knew who it was. He didn't even have to focus his eyes to know. Kai forced his body to go completely rigid.

Jinora continued, "Daddy knows that couples do more than just hold hands and hug, Kai. He allowed us. We waited long enough. Now don't be so weird about it, and kiss me."

Kai's eyes widened as the Airbending master walked closer into his vision, the man's arms crossing. The sifu darted deadly, threatening eyes at the teenage boy. Tenzin's face screamed murder. "N-N-N-No, I'm definitely sure, he didn't!"

Kai raised his arms up in surrender as his face turned white, "I'm also sure, I'm definitely dead."


End file.
